Labels Mean Nothing
by mnm111494
Summary: Bella is the school flirt,at least that's what people think, but she is out to prove everyone wrong!But what happens when a new kid Edward Cullen moves to town,all Bella wants to do is be with him, but she cant be a flirt.can she do it? or will she giveup
1. First met

_**Hope You like it** :)_

_**I Dont Own the Characters!..Stephenie Meyers Does!**_

_So it really happened_. That was all that was going through my head throughout the whole funeral. But I'm sorry let me retrace my steps a little.

We live in a small little town called Forks. Today is Monday, September 18th, and I'm at my grandmother's funeral. Now, it's not like we were the closet, but I definitely loved her and she meant a lot to me. It's just so weird actually being here. I mean, I know it had to happen sometime, but I guess I just wasn't ready for it to happen yet. She was the only other person in my family beside my dad and me. My mother left us when I was just a baby, apparently this place was to constricted for her, but I don't mind. I love living with my dad!

The funeral is over and everyone's eyes are still glossy with tears. We only live a few miles away from the graveyard so we are one of the last families to leave. My dad is the saddest because it was his mother. I can't stand to see everyone this way. Usually my dad is always happy and joking about everything. I need to think of something to put a smile on his face. I think I'm going to recommend we get ice cream at our favorite little spot; it's on the way home anyways.

"Hey dad, you think we could stop and grab an ice cream before we go home?" I say with a soft smile.

"I think we could manage that." He says with a smile back. _Yes, got him to smile! _

See, the reason I knew ice cream would work so well is because whenever I was sad about anything at all my dad would take me to grab a small ice cream cone and I would transform into the happiest kid in the world! Plus, this isn't just an ice cream parlor it's Snowy's, they have the all time best ice cream and have been around since FOREVER!

My name is Bella Swan and I'm 17, a senior in high school. Now, I'm normally a happy person and can get along with just about everyone, but I had just come back from a funeral so you can't blame for not wanting to talk to some complete stranger.

We had just walked through the doors of Snowy's and I could taste the mint chocolate chip ice cream that was about to touch my tongue. I always get the same ice cream- I mean why change it if you already love it-but my dad was a little different, he liked to look at every flavor and take twenty minutes just to chose one, so I decided I would go enjoy my lovely ice cream on the bench outside overlooking the cute little community park.

The next thing I know someone is sitting right next to me and I don't mean just next to me, I mean our legs were so close they could be one, even though it was a pretty long bench.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, we just moved here from North Carolina!" He said to me. Edward was cute. You could tell that just by the sound of his voice which was the sexiest one I've ever heard. He had goldish brownish hair that I had never seen before but I loved it and some of the godliest eyes I've ever seen, plus, his smile was to die for. He looked like he was my age and about 6" tall. Okay, so Edward wasn't just cute, he was the hottest guy I had ever laid eyes on! Normally I love meeting new people, especially hot new guys, but I just wasn't in a mood to be all upbeat right now and I really didn't want to talk so I turned to him and said with no enthusiasm at all, "That's great. Hope you like it here. I have to go, bye." I got up from the bench because luckily my dad was done and heading to the car. I have to remember to thank them for the perfect timing. But I will admit I did feel guilty for just leaving and weirdly sad that I may never see him again.

**A.N.**

**Ok so i kno it was short ,but i promise if u review and tell me u wanna read more i will get right to writing and hav a nice long chapter full of awesome story:) **

**plz review so i kno if i should continue...**


	2. Help

**Okay so this is my 1st fanfiction ever! and i really hope you like reading the story because i have a lot of fun writting it! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyers owns the characters!**

So I got to miss school yesterday because of the funeral but unfortunately I'm not that lucky today. The one thing that is bothering me the most is the fact that I can't seem to get that guy Edward out of my head! But I'm hoping that all will be back to normal when I walk through those school doors.

Its lunch and everyone is just whispering on about these new kids in school. I haven't gotten the chance to see any of them yet but the day is still young.

So I go to sit down at my regular lunch table, which I wouldn't call the cool kids table but it is one of the fullest tables in the cafeteria.

"Hey my baby Bella!" Mike says as he slips his arm around my waist. I give him a small smile and continue walking with him by my side.

Now, there's something you should know, people around campus call me a flirt. I can't exactly disagree or agree. I mean it's not like I go asking guys to get all cozy with me, but I really don't see the big deal about them just having their arm around you. To tell you the truth, I don't even understand why they do it to me. I'm just your average girl; I have brown hair that comes to my shoulders and brown eyes. Sure I'm pretty slim, but I mean there's nothing really special about me at all. I think I'm really just ready for the flirt phase to blow over.

When we reach the table my heart jumps in excitement because you will never guess who was sitting at MY of all people's table…Yes, Edward freaking Cullen from the park.

When he saw me he gave me that godly crooked smile and said, "Hey, you're the girl from the park!" _OMG...WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO BE MEAN TO THIS PERFECT PERSON?????...."_Yeah," was all I could muster out, but the next thing I knew Mike and Tyler had both moved to my side and were practically on me. See, this is where it got hard because I really didn't want them that close, but I didn't know how to say get off without being mean, so I just left it alone and continued talking to Jess about the English paper we had to write.

When lunch was over I was kind of relieved to get out of the crowded area. But I guess I'm not that lucky because on the way to Bio, my next class, Mike was back with his arm.

"Hey," I said trying to be nice.

"Hey baby, wanna ditch class and come with me?" This was the part of people thinking you're a flirt that can really get on my nerves.

"No, sorry I really can't miss class today we have a huge test," I lied.

We were walking in the one hall that was pretty much empty except for one or two people lost in their own world. Mike and I walked in silence for a few minutes with his arm around my waist… again. But one thing happened that I was really not prepared for, his hand slipped down and he freaking grabbed my ass!!!

"Hey!" I said while yanking his hand away, "what the HELL!"

"Sorry," was all he said while looking a little pissed. _Like he has a right to be. _I swear I was so mad that I couldn't say anything at all without yelling that I just stayed quit, but you will not guess what happened next…HE TRIED IT AGAIN!!! This was it I was going to put a stop to this once and for all. See when people think you are a flirt, apparently that makes them think you're easy too and that was one thing I was NOT!

So I said in as clam a voice as I could, "Get away from me."

Someone want to tell me in what world does that mean grad me and kiss me because that is exactly what he did! I tried as hard as I could to pull away but Mike was much, much stronger than I was. I could feel tears falling out of the corners of my eyes. I needed to think of something fast, but before I even had a chance to Mike was forced off of me and I fell to the ground.

"Ever even think about touching her again and I swear I will KILL you!" It was Edward and he looked madder than anyone I had ever seen before.

Mike turned away extremely quickly and I don't blame him because Edward looked ready to kill right then and there. But when he turned to look at me on the floor, there was nothing but concern and sadness in his eyes. I was SO embarrassed. _Why can't I take care of myself? Why am I just sitting here helpless on the floor? OMG I'm crying! I need to get away and now! _

Edward extended his hand to help me up and I gently took it. When we were both standing he gave me his beautiful crooked smile and that's when we heard the late bell ring.

"First day and late to class already." He said with a laugh. But I felt so guilty that I just wanted to run away right then and there but I also really didn't want to leave his presence. He made me feel happy and safe.

I looked up and him and tried to give him an innocent smile, "Sorry."

He smiled back at me. "It's all good I wasn't really looking forward to it anyways. You want to go or would you like to come take a break with me?"

What was he asking? Did he think I was easy too? Did he save me for himself? My heart dropped and I looked down at my shoes, but luckily he caught himself and quickly added, "Like just to go listen to music or talk I mean."

I looked up at him and into those perfect eyes and smiled, "That would be fun." I really could not go back to class after what just happened and I was really looking forward to finding more out about this new guy, Edward Cullen!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN I DONT KNOW IF ANYONE LIKES THE STORY AND PEOPLE ARE READING IT BUT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CANT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE A LEAST 10 REVIEWS! **

**SO REVIEW , GIVE IDEAS, I BET I'LL USE THEM!!! AND U WILL GET CREDIT FOR THE IDEAS I PROMISE!!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER BELLA GETS CLOSER TO EDWARD!!! :)**


	3. Realization

**ok so 1st i want 2 thank those of u tht reviewed...i was havin a bad week and tht really helped! u guys r the best!**

**i just wanted 2 let u kno tht almost all of bella's expirences r based off real events so mayb tht wld make them seem more realistic 2 u!**

**Thank u 2 Diana (cunningmascara) 4 being my BETA !! Ur amzin!..read her stories! they r wayyy better than mine! :)**

**Hope u enjoy! :) BTW: this is an all human story**

**Disclaimer- Characters belong 2 Stephanie Meyer :(**

**Chapter 3-Realization-**

Edward was leading me towards the school exit. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I thought we could talk in my car while listening to some music. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

Unfortunately, there was a small staircase leading outside. Unsurprisingly, I tripped. I was ready for the inevitable crash against the hard floor when I suddenly felt strong muscular arms wrap around my waist and stop me from falling.

"Are you all right?!" Edward asked, looking concerned.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Again."

I could feel the burn of a strong blush creeping up into my cheeks. _Great, he gets to see my two worst traits back-to-back. _I stared at my shoes because I couldn't bear to see the look on his face.

_Okay, Bella, so _what_ if he thinks you're an idiot?_ I slowly raised my head, cherishing every moment until I had to meet his gorgeous eyes. But when I did, I saw that he was looking at me with caring eyes. And a little amusement. I blushed even more.

_Smooth._

I followed him the rest of the way toward the parking lot. Edward led me to the nicest car in the whole lot – a shiny silver _Volvo._

_Figures a god like him would have a perfect chariot as well._

But what next occured I hadn't been expecting: Edward grabbed my hand in his, walked me to the passenger door, opened it for me, and helped me in.

_Oh my god! This guy _can't_ be real! _

The next thing I knew he was in the driver's seat right next to me. The space suddenly felt so enclosed.

_Deep breaths, Bella – keep breathing._

"So, there was actually something I wanted to ask you." He gave me a questioning look.

"Yes?" I replied, a little nervous as to what his question was.

"I know I just met you, but at lunch today you seemed so different from the day at the park. You seemed so – so _happy_ and full of life today."

"Oh, um, I wanted to apologize – "

"There's no need. I was just wondering if you were okay. Is everything all right?"

That's when it hit me. This was the third time he had asked me that in the last 30 minutes.

_Am I that much of a damsel in distress? Why can't I take care of myself?_ I was unexpectedly consumed with anger – not at him but at myself. I needed to get out of that car or I was going to say something that I knew I would regret later on.

I could feel my anger bubbling up towards my lips.

"Edward,I'msorrybutIhavetogo." The words stumbled out so fast that they were practically incomprehensible.

He looked confused and hurt, but I stepped out of the car and ran three rows down to my red Ford pickup. I started the engine and became grateful that it wasn't going to give me trouble today. I drove home as fast as I could without exceeding the speed limit. Dad's a cop – maybe following road rules runs in the blood.

It was time that I sorted a few things out.

**hope u liked it!...**

**so next chap. is bout homecuming ...shld Edward ask Bella or shld Bella jealous??? and did u want the whole story in Bella's POV or wld u like 2 hear Edwards as well???**

**Review and plz giv me ur opinion...plus i take cunstructive critism very well! :)**


End file.
